galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Absinthe Ildahrae
Absinthe is a powerful wizard and member of Ullen's Mage Council in Battledale. She also discovered the ancient formula to create living constructs and created the Warforged race. Absinthe specializes in abjuration magic in has always had an affinity for building constructs of all sorts. She splits most of her time assisting in the rebuilding of Battledate and governing her own city, Lanore, on her personal demiplane of Elanin. She does occasionally travel to the University of Mayrid to give lectures on construct and magic item crafting. She also occasionally travels to Draemon to discuss crafting techniques with the Clockwork King, particularly his expertise with Star Iron. Her personal goal has always been to build a construct army capable of bringing peace to her homeland in Xepher. She has assisted many great heroes on their quests as well. In spite of the power she has gained, Absinthe is still quite young for an Elf, being only 174 years old. She is also quite small for a High Elf, only 5ft 2 inches, and weighing 92 lbs. She has light, almost platinum blonde hair and large green almond shaped eyes. She has the high cheek bones, small, pointed chin and slim frame that mark most High Elves. She enjoys wearing brightly colored dresses and jewelry, as shown in her prismatic Robe, and loves elaborate hair styles. Absinthe personality shows the cautiousness and preoccupation that typifies Abjurers. It takes quite a bit to draw her away from her studies and responsibilities, but she is a loyal friend and powerful ally. Contents After aiding Respen in his quest to retrieve the Crown Blade, Absinthe has returned to Elanin to continue her studies of the Warforged Titans and finish crafting the Lanore's Colossus. She is also assisting in the building of several allies kingdoms. History Absinthe's Demiplane is named after the village she grew up in. Elanin was destroyed by orc and human barbarians while she was studying in Mayrid. Lanore is also the name of her sister, who died in the attack as well. When she heard the news, she returned to her homeland with a trio of personally crafted constructs to help defend the other villages. Eventually, she helped eradicate the barbarian marauders in her homeland. When the priests were unable to return her sister to life, she began investigating the cause, which led her to Concora Castle, where she played a key role in ending the Concora Crisis, with Ullen, Respen, Malzabor and many others. Sympathizing with Ullen's goals of restoring Battledale, she agreed to aide him with Malzabor and James. Shortly after, she found the ancient tomb containing the Warforged Titans and reverse engineered the Warforged Race. Not long after she was forced to deal with the Warforged Uprising, which prevented her from aiding her allies in the(whatever the Idols campaign was). Eventually, she helped negotiate a treaty with the rebel warforged and helped them set up their own small kingdom. She did come to Respen's aid in his quest to reforge the Crown Blade. She is now assisting Respen and her new allies Matthius Greyhand, and Sha'ythosh the Starweaver build their own kingdoms as well. Relationships Absinthe is friends with many great heroes in Galea, including Respen Do'Urden, Ulin Battleman, Malzabor, James, Barahir the Clockwork King, and many others. While she doesn't really consider Rane Lavander or Lodinas Scythe friends, she does consider them allies, in spite of Lodinas's constant attempts to set up a black market in Elanin. First Prime Grievous was the first contruct she ever created and is also the general of her non warforged constructs. He is her closest companion. She is rarely found outside of Elanin without her body guard/armor, Prime Maiden, close at hand. Absinthe has had many consorts, but has never married. Character Sheet High Elf Abjurer 14/Archmage 5/Initiate of the Sevenfold Veil 7/Master Specialist 4 CR 30 Chaotic Good Humanoid(Elf) Int ; +4 Senses Low-light Vision, Perception +19 Defense AC: 28(+8 Armor, +6 Dex, +4 Natural Armor) Flat-footed 22, Touch 16 HP: 276(30d6+120) Fort +21, Ref +23, Will +30 SR 40 Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire Resistance 20 Defensive Abilities: Double Warding, Energy Absorption 42 pts, Elven Immunities, Resistance(abjurer) 10, Minor School Esoterica( +2 Dispel), Protective Ward +3 15 rounds 18/day, Reactive Warding(Immediate action), Unimpeachable Abjuration(+7 Dispel DC for Abjuration spells), Warding 7/day DC 36 (area/personal 7 min, wall 100 ft long, 50ft high 70 min) Offense Speed: 30ft, Fly 60ft (good) Melee: Absinthe's Staff of the Prism +23/+18 (1d6+2d6 energy+8) Special Attacks: Cantrips, Epic Spellcasting, Elven Magic, High Arcana, Kaleidoscopic Doom, Spellcasting, Unanswerable Strike(+4 Dispel) Spell List CL 30, concentration +51, Spell Penetration +38, +2 Abjuration DC, +1 Evocation DC, Dispel +40, Permanent Spells- Arcane Sight, Read Magic, Tongues level DC /day bonus 0 26 4 1 27 4(8) 4+1 2 28 4(8) 4+1 3 29 4(8) 4+1 4 30 4(8) 4+1 5 31 4(8) 3+1 6 32 4(8) 3+1 7 33 4(8) 3+1 8 34 4(8) 3+1 9 35 4(8) 2+1 10 36 2 2+1 11 37 2 2+1 12 38 1 2+1 13 39 1 1+1 14 40 1 1+1 Epic Spells: 3/day DC 36(38 Abjuration, 37 Evocation) Absinthe's Prism Shield, Epic Dispel Magic, Peripety, Species Origin:Warforged Statistics Str 16 , Dex 22, Con 18, Int '''42, '''Wis 25, Cha 29 Base Atk +15; CMB +18; CMD 34 Feats: Arcane Builder(Arms&Armor), Arcane Builder(Epic Arms & Armor), Arcane Shield, Craft Construct, Craft Staff, Craft Wonderous Item, Destructive Dispel, Extend Spell, Forge Ring, Greater Spell Focus(Abjuration), Intensified Spell, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Skill Focus(Spellcraft), Spell Focus(Evocation), Widen Spell Epic Feats: Craft Epic Arms & Armor, Craft Epic Wonderous Item, Efficient Item Creation(Epic Arms & Armor), Multispell Skills: Appraise +29,Crafting(Armor) +45, Craft(Sculpting) +60, Craft(Weapons) +45, Fly +37(+41 with Slippers), Knowledge(Arcana) +79, Knowledge(Dungeoneering) +49, Knowledge(engineering) +79, Knowledge(Geography) +49, Knowledge(History)H'' +49, Knowledge(Local)''H +49, Knowledge(Nature) +49, Knowledge(Nobility)H'' +49, Knowledge(Planes) +69, Knowledge(Religion) +49, Knowledge(Technology) +49, Linguistics''H +49, Perception +19, Profession(Jeweler) +20, Spellcraft +95 Languages: Alot plus Tongues SQ: Arcane Bond(Lanore's Ring), Arcane School(Abjuration), Focused Mind, Keen Senses, Spark of Creation(+1 Craft, -5% crafting cost), Veils HIgh Arcana: Mastery of shaping, Mastery of Elements, Arcane Fire 5d6+1d6/spell level, Spell Power +1 DC, Mastery of Counterspelling Kaleidoscopic Doom: ''1/day as a standard action, select 1 target within 60ft. Target is affected by greater dispel magic, for every effect dispelled, target suffers the effect of one veil. Veils proceed starting from red and going to Voilet. ''Veils: Red-''' blocks non magical ranged attacks, 20(40) pts of fire damage Ref half, cone of cold negates, 4th level spell, 'Orange-' blocks magical ranged attacks, 40(60) pts of acid damage Ref half, Gust of Wind negates, 5th level spell, 'Yellow-' Blocks gases, clouds and petrification, and poison, 80(100) pts of electricity damage Ref half, Disintegrate negates, 6th level spell, 'Green-' blocks breath weapons, kills creatures, successful Fort save results in 1d6 Con damage, poison effect, Passwall negates, 6th level spell, 'Blue-' Blocks divination and mind-affecting effects, petrifies creatures, Fort negates, Magic Missile negates, 6th level spell, 'Indigo-' blocks all spells and spell-like abilities, creatures are affected by Insanity, Will negates, Daylight Negates, 7th level spell, 'Voilet-' destroys all objects and affects, creatures are Plane Shifted, Will negates, Dispel Magic negates, 8th level spell Note: When crafting epic magic armor and weapons, Absinthe subtracts 15% from the crafting cost and creates items 25% faster. Gear ''Gear typically carried by absinthe. With her skill at magical crafting, Absinthe can create nearly any needed magic item in a relatively short amount of time.'' 'Head-' Laurel of the Maker-'' +30 Knowledge(Arcane), +30 Knowledge(Engineering), +10 Craft '''Headband-' Absinthe's Circlet-'' +8 Intelligence, +6 Wis, +6 Cha, Skills- Knowledge(History), Knowledge(Local), Knowledge(Nobility), Linguistics '''Eyes-' Voilet Eyes-'' +10 perception, 1/day Prismatic Ray DC 35 '''Shoulders-' Mantle of Epic Spell Resistance ''40 '''Neck-' Amulet of Arcanum-'' Planar Adaptation, acts as her focus for Call Construct, +20 Knowledge(Planes), -%10 Crafting Costs '''Chest-' Grand Sculptor's Vest-'' +8 Armor Bonus, +6 Resistance to saves, +2 Spell Penetration, can sacrifice spell to heal x5 spell level in damage or gain DR x2 spell level/- for a number of rounds equal to the spell's level '''Body-' Prismatic Robe-'' +2 Concentration, protects from prismatic effects, 3/day can create a bright flash of light dazing all creatures within 30ft 1d4+1 rounds(Fort DC 30 negates), 3/day +4d6 fire, acid, or electricity damage to damaging spell,CL-26 DC 24+ spell level 3/day confusion, poison, 2/day Dismissal, 1/day Cone of Cold, Daylight, Disintegrate, Dismissal, Dispel Magic, Gust of Wind, Magic Missile, Passwall '''Armor-' Prime Maiden '''Belt-'' Absinthe's Belt of Hidden Pouches-'' 10 pouches that act as bags of holding with a 20 lbs limit, +2 Dispel checks 'Wrists-' Bracers of the Steel Queen-'' 3/day as an immediate action, gain +20 Deflection bonus to AC for 1 round, 4/day one spell benefits from Still Spell for free, 6/day turn damaging spell into a wall 10ft high and 10ft x spell level long that lasts for a number of rounds equal to the spell level, 3/day add 1d6 slashing damage per spell level to a damaging spell '''Hands-' Absinthe's gloves-'' both acts as gloves of storing(left-Staff of Abjuration, Right-Animate Staff), +6 Str, Dex, Con '''Ring 1-' Ring of Wizardry I-IV 'Ring 2-' Lanore's Ring-'' Epic Wizardry V-IX, resistance all 20 '''Feet-' Absinthe's Winged Slippers-'' Permanent Fly spell '''Weapon-' Absinthe's Staff of the Prism- +5 Defending, Elemental Aura, grants +2 DC to veils and +20 damage, Spells: Prismatic Sphere(2), Prismatic Spray, Prismatic Wall 'Other Gear-' Infinite Scroll Case(30 Gate, 10 Greater Dispel Magic, 4 Arcane Eye, 8 Call Construct, 3 Crystal Bridge, 5 Gust of Wind, 5 Teleport, 3 Permanency, 5 True Seeing, 4 Contact other Plane), Wands(Arcane Eye, Shield, True Strike, Ape Walk, Teleporting Strike), Various Focuses, Tomes(+5 Int, +5 Wis, +5 Cha) used Category:People Category:PCs